All it Takes is One Hug
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Short one shot on Emma's return from the past and how seeing her mother 'die' affects her current relationship with Mary Margaret. Also related to the hug that was never returned.


**All it Takes is One Hug**

Entering the diner after her little trip back in time with Hook, there was one thing still playing in Emma Swan's mind. The moment when she thought her mother was killed by the Evil Queen only to then have her back, only for the former princess to have no clue on who she was. She felt rejected and hurt and honestly the blonde sheriff had no idea why. Of course Snow was not going to know who she was, she had travelled to the _past_, before her parents were even together let alone herself being born or them being aware that they were to expect a child somewhere in their future. It was however clearly written that once Snow White and Prince Charming did get together, then married that both wanted children but in that portal in time, they hardly knew each other. Another reason Emma was now getting angry with herself over these stupid feelings was that Mr Go- Rumplestilskin did in fact cast a glamour spell over herself and Hook so not to be recognised.

Once through the door, Emma's thoughts drew a blank at the sight in front of her, her parents with her baby brother, her _family_.

Rushing over to the worried pair, the blonde could see the concern in their eyes and the rush of questions from both mother and father over the whereabouts of their missing daughter this past hour. Especially as Zelena's portal had opened. Giving a teary smile, Emma just about manages to get out that she is fine and will explain everything but right now she just missed them and that her and Henry were not going anywhere. Embracing both into a hug, the blonde smiles more at feeling her father's hand reach the back of her head protectively and her mother squeezing her as much as she can while holding a newborn between them.

"Mom...Dad...I missed you guys so much"

Sharing a look behind their daughter's back, the couple pull away to look at her. As David takes hold of baby Neal from his wife, Mary Margaret shares a smile with her daughter and takes hold of her hand. "Why don't you tell us what happened? What changed your mind?"

Being pulled over towards the booth that they had all occupied, Emma sat on the outside beside her son and looked across the table at her parents to explain of her journey, what had happened and her last minute cover she created for herself. Once she had finished explaining which gained her a laugh from her son over 'princess Leia', the blonde notice the glassy eyed stare that her mother was giving her, as if trying to read her mind and apparently succeeding as it made Emma feel incredibly uncomfortable, prompting her to stand from her place and announce that she was going to get a round of drinks.

Just about making it to the counter with her hands shoved into the back pockets of her jeans, the sheriff gulps hearing Mary Margaret call her name and by the closeness of her voice, Emma knew that the woman must be standing behind her. Taking a breath, she turns around to face the short haired woman.

Mary Margaret watches her daughter briefly seeing that the blonde was now avoiding her gaze feeling awkward, before stepping forward silently and engulfing Emma into a tight hug. At the feel of her mother's touch, the sheriff practically crumbles in her arms, clinging as the horrible thought of her own mother not recognising her fills her mind once again.

"I do love you Emma..and no matter what happens..whatever situations we get ourselves into, I will _always _love you, even if I forget or am not myself, you need to remember that. I just wish I had known because now I have these new memories and I remember you..well Leia.."

Emma gives a teary chuckle and holds onto Mary Margaret's back tightly enjoying the moment while the woman strokes the back of her hair. Usually the blonde is not one for showing emotion or public displays of affection but for this, she can make an exception, because her mother is here and alive and right now, Emma never wants to let go.

"I love you too mom"


End file.
